Coiler
The Coiler is a new plant class added in the Spectral at Sea DLC. Stats The Coiler has 150 health, but it has the speed of an Imp because it's created for stealth. Its weapon, the Exo Plug, works like a medium/long range Sonic Gernade, dealing more damage in the distance, dealing a total of 17 damage up close (39 when far away and 12 from close up with upgrades). Unlike other plant classes, the Coiler can also have a low chance at generating electrcity; easy to stun Z-Mechs so you don't need an E.M.Peach. Coiler's high stunning capabilities make him perfect for Chomper's smart tactics. Also unlike plant classes, Loudmouth Bots can't stun him, but it has an ability to make enemies unconscious. You can also perform abductions/ground pounding to zombies when on top of or under them and, unlike Chompers, you don't move slower after abducting a zombie. Abductions can instantly kill zombies on its tops. Like all classes, Coiler has his downsides. As he only has 150 health and is as big as a Peashooter, he is a very fast target and is susceptible to even a few bullets from the Imp's clips. If used properly, he can be a force to be reckoned with. Stickerbook Description "There was folklore about robocantrophy, but there was one thing we all know; the President of our ALS thing is secretly a Coiler! It's also known as the same robocantrope becaue his bracelet color is yellow. It became red a few minutes later on the light of the full moon during a fight with Orange Slice. Good thing it stopped, but where are the first victims at?" Main Weapons Exo Plug *20 damage (up close), 40 (far away) *Medium range fire; like an Engineer, but long range *Unlimited ammo; has a picture of ligtning covering it, it's always the same with Chomper using its main weapon Upgrades TBA until GW2 is released Abilities Insecticamo - Coiler can climb from tops to bottoms. Both attacks can instant kill; abduction and ground pound Flowey Hypnosis - Coiler can elecrocute an enemy and forces it to remain unconscious. Scientists can slowly revive them, but they can be the perfect target to kill whilist doing that Shock Stab - Coiler can instantly kill stunned/gooped zombies with its arm when you're behind them Unlockable Abilities Rancid Meltage - Coiler regurgitates battery acid at enemies with toxic damage of 2-5 for 5-15 seconds Turret Attack! - Coiler summons a turret which does fire, toxic or ice damage for a minute Affliction - Coiler can afflict teammates and/or enemies within 30 seconds; victim moves slower and becomes weaker. After that, the victim transforms into a different looking Coiler for 1 and a half minute. If they turn back to normal, they end up being dead and become unrevivable. Plants are not killed by it Variants *Rockman Coiler - Fire variant. Its main weapon is a close range *Petrid Coiler - Armor variant. Has 3 types of weapons; pretty much like Destiny's weapon types *Arcadia Coiler - Unlocked at level 10. Can rapid fire. Strategies (btw this is getting worked on) With TBA Against TBA Garden Ops TBA Graveyard Ops TBA Gallery TBA Victims being used with Affliction TBA Trivia *Robocanthrope and robocantrophy are based off werewolf folklore as said in the Stickerbook. *The bracelet is actually a reference to Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Category:Classes Category:Plants